DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Batman s1 ep 31
Batman '66 in the Media DEATH IN SLOW MOTION: The Riddler and his felonious filmmakers, Pauline, C.B., Wolf and Von Bloheim dress up as Charlie Chaplin and the Keystone Cops, disrupt a film festival held by famous silent film collector Mr. Van Jones, and steal the box-office receipts. A riddle leads Batman and Robin to Mother Gotham's Bakery, where the Riddler is planning to render everyone unconscious with sleeping cream and then pilfer the payroll, all the while filming the events in the style of an old film comedy. Racing to the scene, the Dynamic Duo arrive too late, and merely find and another riddle; this leads them to the Baker Street branch of the Gotham Library, which is closed on Wednesdays due to lack of funds, but on entering the building, the two heroes are hit over the heads by a huge book - and the Riddler captures it all on camera. While the Prince of Puzzlers and his gang enjoy the delights of the day's rushes in the abandoned cutting room of a bankrupt movie studio, the Caped Crusader and Boy Wonder return to the Batcave to analyse the tome; it contains two more riddles, which in turn lead to a Temperance Party hosted by Mr. Van Jones. While Robin waits outside, Batman enters and discovers that the Riddler has spiked the gathering’s lemonade with Temper Tonic - and now the pleasant party has turned into a ferocious free-for-all. Meanwhile outside Pauline tricks Robin with a riddle and knocks him out using gas. Robin is taken to the Gotham Lumber Yard by Riddler and his henchmen, where the Riddler has him on a buzzsaw conveyor belt, ready to have the Boy Wonder sawed in two. THE RIDDLER'S FALSE NOTION: After escaping from the frenzied party Batman returns to the Batmobile, only to find that Robin is missing; two riddles are suddenly fired from the vehicle's Antitheft Rocket chambers, which lead the Caped Crusader to the Gotham Lumberyard. Here the Riddler is filming a death scene involving the Boy Wonder and a deadly buzzsaw; but the Prince of Puzzles, dressed in classic black top hat, cape and moustache, immediately attacks Batman with a bullwhip, and then makes his escape along with his cronies while the Caped Crusader makes to rescue Robin - and then discovers that he has been duped by a dummy dressed as his trusty chum. Batman captures Pauline and takes her to the Batcave, along with Commissioner Gordon, who insists on accompanying them to ensure that the Caped Crusader does not use any unlawful methods of interrogation. Having ensured the secret of his lair’s location with the aid of knock-out Batgas, Batman elicits two more riddles from Pauline. These lead him to the top of the Chessman Building, where the Riddler and his felonious film-crew are filming a sequence in which Robin is about to be pushed off a high ledge to plummet to his death on the street below… CAST: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Batman '66 Category:Robin Category:Riddler Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Aunt Harriet Cooper Category:Chief O'Hara